Miggy in the Piddle
Miggy in the Piddle is an episode of Pippa pork. It is the 6th episode of season one along with being the 6th episode of the series. Summary After insulting Muma pork, Girge is challenged to Miggy in the piddle Transcript Narrator: It is a normal day in the pork house. Pippa: I hope this day is normal! Girge: on GamePig Muma pork: Watches Girge: playing Muma pork: watching with red eyes Girge: playing Muma pork: watching Muma pork: I bet i could beat that game in 5 seconds GIrge: Whatever. You're too old to know what buttons to press. Pippa: Hoe don't do it Girge: I bet you don't even know what a button is. Muma pork: Screaming Pippa: Oh my god. Weather Today: This is the weather forecast. There will be sun all day. Father pork: Sun all day? I got some sports equipment from the gym today. Anyone wanna play some sports? Pippa: I do, I do! Muma pork: Alright girge, let's see you beat me at a game that takes more skill Girge: wait whut Muma pork: You may be able to win at super mario pigs, but i wanna see you win at a game of mIGGY IN THE PIDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Father pork: Gasps Not miggy in the piddle! to outside Narrator: To begin a game of Miggy in the Piddle, there must be a ball. Muma pork: Here's a football. GIrge: It's a soccer ball. Muma pork: No, it's a football. Girge: No, it's a soccer ball. Muma pork: NOITSAFOOOOOOOOOTBAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Girge: It's a soccer ball, not a football. Pippa: Guys, it's a pinecone. Muma pork: FOOTBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Girge: It's a soccer ball. Muma pork: ITS A FOOTBALL IDIOT, ITS A FOOTBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Father pork: Can you please stop fighting? Pippa: a real ball This is a ball. it's not a soccer ball or a footbaaaaaaalllllllll. It's just a ball. Father pork: Should we go over the rules again? Pippa: Yes. Father pork: In Miggy in the piddle, You're supposed to throw the ball over your opponent's head and into the lava pits. you each have 8 balls (lol). If the ball doesn't go over your opponent's head, it doesn't count. Oh, and obviously, if you push someone into the lava you're going to jail. that's pretty much it. Girge: Lava pits!? Muma pork: Lava pits. huge lava moat appears around Girge and Muma gets darker Girge:.............paints shirt blue WAAAAAAA!!! Muma pork: Nice try girge. Girge: falls off Pippa: Git gut or die crying Girge: Man Father pork: 3...2...1...MIGGYINTHEPIDDLE!! Muma pork: ball over girge Father pork: A point for Muma pork! Girge: That's no fair your like way taller than me. Muma pork: ;p Girge: up a ball and throws it goes over muma pork Father pork: A point for Girge!!! cheers Everyone: Girge! Girge! Girge! Muma: again, then she throws everything Father pork: That's against the rules! Muma pork: YOU'RE AGAINST THE RULES Girge: Ducks falls in the lava Father pork: 8 points for Muma pork! Father pork: Muma is at 9 points! One more point and she wins! Muma pork: Your move, noob. Girge:.... Muma pork:....... Girge:............. Muma pork:......................... Girge:.............AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA to muma and pushed her into the lava Muma pork: in the lava Pippa pork: Ullol! Rip in pork, Muma! moat goes away and the sky turns normal Father pork: Girge wins by default!! Girge: WOOOO!!!! Pippa: You know you're going to jail, right? Girge: Sighs i know Pfficer walks in Oolice Pfficer: You're going to jail for pushing Muma pork in lava! Narrator: Uh oh, Girge is in trouble! Girge: Really Narrator? goes to jail and everyone celebrates End Trivia *Miggy in the Piddle is rarely played dangrerous game that often ends in someone dying, while Piggy in the middle is a lighthearted fun game that often ends in smiles *This episode's original airdate was August 4th, but was released a day early *Although Ehe Tye Test had already happened, Pippa isn't wearing glasses in the cover for this episode *Rip in pieces muma pork *Piddle actually means "peeing" Category:Fanon Category:Pippa pork Episodes